some secrets shouldn't be kept
by alwaysriverose
Summary: Title subject to change. The Doctor gets a new companion Fredericka Heartshaven, a 17 year old foster child from California. but why does she know more than she should and how do the Doctors past companions end up back in the TARDIS? Rated because I'm paranoid. btw i suck at updates but i'm trying not be too slow.
1. TARDIS

**Hi. So this may or may not become a series but I know the plotline I have so it'll go somewhere. Anyway so if any characters mainly the Doctor seem a bit ooc I swear it is completely unintentional. I think 11 acts too much like 10 but people are always hard on their writing so you might not think that. BTW I'm not the most constant updater and I'm not even really sure if it'll work with my new computer. I do know I can email it to myself then use a computer at school so you might not get much during the summers. Anyway hope you guys likey.**

A young girl of about 17 in a blue hoodie jacket and multi colored maxi dress was running down the street. Now this could look normal if, 1. She didn't have a full backpack with her, 2. If she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder and 3. If their weren't police sirens blaring behind her.

She ducked around a corner and into an empty alleyway. She looked around for a place to hide. She spotted a large blue box. Quickly she ran inside and, spinning around she slammed the door shut.

The girl took of her backpack. She rummaged inside and pulled out jeans, and a t-shirt. She changed in to that, tucking a large silver locket she wore inside her shirt, then pulled a white knit cap and a pair of fake glasses. She tucked her blonde hair up and pulled on the glasses. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her,

"Hey! Who are you!?" the girl jumped around to find a brown haired man in a bow tie right behind her. With out thinking she punched him in the jaw then she gasped,

" Oh. My. Gosh." She wasn't in a box. She was in a round whitish room with a 6-sided console in the middle. There was a circular tube that went up to the ceiling with 2 rows of white circle thingies with weird circular symbols on it.

" You punched me in the face!" the man shouted rubbing his face.

" Where am I!?" the girl shouted back.

The man went over to the console, " your in the TARDIS. "

The girl laughed, " and it's what? Bigger on the inside?"

" Actually yes. But how did you get in here?"

" I opened the door. I was running from the police and saw a place to hide."

" Wait, you were running from the police so you hid in a police box? – Wait why were you running from the police?"

" I'm a foster child, and my foster father was trying to rape me so punched him in the face kicked him in the groin and then used my pocket knife to stab him in the shoulder. I think its still in there."

" You're American?"

" Uh, duh."

" Then why are you in England?"

" I'm not. You're in California."

" What!" the man ran over to a computer screen at the console and looked at it, " I thought I was in London!"

"Who are you?!" the girl asked, " and are you sure you're not from a mental asylum?"

" I'm the Doctor. And no. I am not from a mental asylum."

"That's not a name. That's a job."

"Well, that's all you're getting. Who are you?"

"Rika." She answered walking around the console, " what is this, some kind of ship?"

"Yes and – don't touch that!"

Rika hit several buttons and levers and the ship began rattling and shaking knocking them both to the floor. After a moment the moment stopped. The Doctor pulled himself up and looked at the scanner. He turned to Rika, who had pulled herself up as well, and stare at her in shock.

" You did it. We landed. We moved. Successfully. How, you- cant"

Rika rolled her eyes, " I have no clue what's going on but I am getting out of here. See ya weirdo."

Rika grabbed her backpack and ran out.

"Wait!" the Doctor shouted, " Rika! "

The Doctor doubled checked the scanner then ran out after her.


	2. Battle of Canary Wharf

_Battle of Canary wharf_

_California, U.S.A_

_2005_

_ Rika was sitting alone in the room she shared with 5 other girls reading a book she had gotten from her school library. Everyone else was either watching TV or (in some of the teens cases) being illegal._

_ One of the ghosts appeared. Rika glanced at then turned to back her book. She didn't like the ghosts. The made her uneasy._

_ She glanced at it again, only it wasn't a ghost anymore. It was a metal man. She didn't know how but one word appeared in her head._

Cyberman

_The cyberman turned toward her and spoke in its mechanical voice, "You are incompatible."_

_ The creature turned and left._


	3. Witch

**Yay! Long chapter! Btw way I should probably put that I don't own doctor who. Would be cool if I did though. And I still feel like 11 acts to much like 10 but I really cant find any other way to write it.**

Rika ran out of the TARDIS. That box was just too weird. She was in the middle of a field ringed by hills. She hurried off only to be thrown forward as the ground behind her exploded. She screamed throwing her arms over her head as she landed face first in the grass the fall knocking her hat and glasses off.

"Rika!" the Doctor shouted running towards her sonicing the g round in front of him so it wouldn't explode.

Rika stood up and backed away, " no way! I am not going back in there. It's too – weird!"

Rika could see a town a short way away. It looked kinda like one of those old west reenactment towns. She ran off towards it the Doctor chasing after her.

"Rika, you've got to listen to me, we are not on earth anymore I am not going to leave you stranded here."

"Well looks like you wont have a choice 'cause I am not going back in that thing. Aliens aren't real. They can't be."

"Look, " the Doctor said as they approached the edge of the town, "this planet is at war, you triggered a land mine back there!

"And you're crazy! No other planets have life."

The Doctor pulled Rikas hat out of his pocket, " at least put this back on. Its illegal here for girls to walk about on their own and their not allowed to go out at all during war."

Rika stared at him. He was crazy. He had to be. Without saying anything she ran off.

Rika leaned against a wall. The town seemed empty. She pulled off her locket and stared at it. It wasn't really a locket. More like a watch, but she wore it like a locket so that's what she called it. It was the only thing she had from her parents. They had died in a car crash when she was 4. She couldn't really remember them or wreck. She had woken up in the hospital a few days afterward.

Her locket. It was almost pulsing. She hated when it did that. Whenever something alien- that space ship crashing into Big Ben, the Battle of Canary Wharf, all those planets in the sky- happened it was almost like it was trying to talk to her. That wasn't the scariest thing though.

"What are you doing here?"

Rika put the locket back on and turned to find a man wearing what looked like a cross between a modern police uniform and 18th century army uniform.

"What are you talking about?" Rika said, " I have every right to be here."

"It is, um, against the law for any woman to be upon the streets alone during warfare." He said, kinda nervously, Rika thought he looked almost scared of her.

"Look, " Rika said, " I can go anywhere I-"

Before she could fish the man pulled out a blowgun and shot her in the neck. Suddenly everything went black.

The Doctor had lost track of Rika. He was walking thorough town knocking on doors to see if anyone had seen her. He was not leaving her here. But it wasn't going very well.

The door slammed in his face and he ran to the next house over. He knocked on the door and a teenage girl opened the door.

"Hello, I'm the doctor. I'm wondering if you've seen a girl about you age, blonde hair, white shirt, blue pants and jacket with a greenish bag. Seen anyone like that?"

The girl nodded, "You mean the sorceress?"

"The what?"

"The girl, she was dressed as a sorceress. They took her to prison."

"Why would they think that?"

The girl stared at him like he was crazy, "Blue and white are the colors of a sorceress. Everyone knows that."

"What will they do to her?"

"They'll probably burn her at the stake."

Quickly the doctor ran of, "Thank you!" he shouted, "Bye!"

Rika woke up to find she was lying on the floor of what looked like a jail cell. She spotted her backpack on the other side of the room and tried to go grab it only to find that one arm was chained to the wall.

"Hey!" she shouted, "let me out of here!"

A guard outside the cell banged on the door, " silence sorceress!" he shouted.

"What? I'm not-"

The guard banged on the door again, " I said silence!"

Annoyed Rika leaned against the wall and resigned herself to waiting for the Doctor.

The Doctor managed to find the jail. After quite a bit of searching. He hurried in side and went up to the desk.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I would like to know if any, err… Sorceresses have been taken here recently?"

"One yeah. Why?" the clerk answered.

"Where is she?"

"The burnings in about 5 minutes around back if that's what you're asking. Everyone loves them, " he muttered, "barbaric if you ask me."

Without another word the Doctor ran out.

The cell door opened and several guards walked inside. Rika looked up.

"Hey," she said, "figured out how stupid you are yet?"

One of the guards unchained her and another tied her hands behind her back. For some reason she wasn't scared. She knew the Doctor would come, she didn't know how she knew, but she did.

They led her up and out of the cellblock. She was led out of the prison and into a prison yard at the back. There was a rather large group of men around and in the center of the yard was a wooden pole surrounded by piles of wood. She looked around but didn't see the Doctor.

_Crap,_ Rika thought, _if we really are on another planet you'd think they would have a different way of killing witches. Like maybe actually checking to see if their legit or not. _

Suddenly she had an idea.

" Wait," she said as they the guards went to tie her to the stake, "you just can't kill me. You don't even have proof that I'm witch. Or sorceress."

One of the guards looked up at her as he tied the ropes, "of course we can. You were dressed as sorceress. That's all the proof we need."

" But you haven't seen me do anything bad. Maybe I just like the color blue. What I wear doesn't prove anything."

The guard didn't respond just walked away and took a lighted torch from some one else.

"DOCTOR!" Rika screamed as the guard touched the torch to the wood, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The ropes behind her fell away she spotted the doctor pointing a glowing green device at her. She hurriedly ran of back toward the jail. The guards made to go after her but stopped as the ground shook. Rika ran around and out of the yard as the ground shook again. The Doctor followed behind her but she didn't pay any attention and ran back in to the cell bock. The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going!" he shouted.

"To get my bag. That bag has everything I value in it. I am not leaving it on another planet!"

"Rika, I told you this planet is at war. This entire town is about to be blown up and so will we if we don't get out of her now!"

Rika glared at him and wrenching her arm from his grasp ran down the hall. She found her cell and grabbed her bag. The world shook again as the Doctor caught up with her dust raining down from the ceiling. The Doctor grabbed his hand and they ran off, the Doctor laughing as they ran back to the TARDIS.

Once they were back in the TARDIS the doctor took of then turned and looked at Rika but didn't say anything at first. Rika looked around now that she got to really see it there was something about it that was familiar. Like de ja vu.

She turned to the Doctor, "I believe you. I guess I don't really have a choice but we were really on another planet." For some reason saying it didn't sound as weird as she thought it would. Saying that felt almost- normal.

"Yep," the Doctor said, "planets, time. Bigger on the inside. Ha ha, that rhymed."

Rika laughed too, " so I guess that you'll take me back to California now?"

"If you want. But you could always come with me."

"With you? Like more planets and exploding towns?"

"Also exploding planets, aliens and spaceships."

Rika grinned, "Then sign me up."


	4. The Year That Never Was

**Hi! Sorry it took so long and I know, it's a short chapter. I'm working on the next one so it should be up soon.**

_The Year That Never Was_

_California_

_2007_

_ Rika was sitting around the TV with the 7 others who lived in the foster home watching the broadcast from the Valiant. The president was talking to the Toclafane but Rika wasn't really paying attention._

_ She didn't like the Toclafane. The name sounded familiar but she didn't know how._

_ A couple minutes later Rika jerked up and looked around, the TV had switched to static._

_ "What just happened?" she asked_

_ One of the other girls looked at her, " umm, the president was just killed."_

_ Rika shook her head, "no, after that, something- the Toclafane, they-I, I cant remember."_

_ "Remember what?"_

_ "I don't know."_


	5. Art and War

**Hi. I know, I suck. Sorry! I got a tumble, then I started watching Sherlock, then Merlin, than supernatural and I was working on the school play then finals then I had a bunch of stuff in June and now I'm working on watching all the star trek. Anyway so here's the next chapter. It should get really interesting soon, I've written the next couple chapters but I'm not very happy with one and I might need to adjust a few things.. But, whatever. So heres this chapter. I'm still not happy with how I'm writing the Doctor, cause it's supposed to be 11 and I feel like he acts to ooc but its not purposeful. But he's depressed here so, anyway whatevs. Just read,**

The Doctor and Rika ran inside the TARDIS both splattered in purple goo. The Doctor quickly ran up to the console and dematerialized while Rika wiped bits of goo off her backpack.

"Um, Doctor, "Rika asked looking up," um, that – thing, it said 'destroyer of your own kind' but it was lying wasn't it? I'm mean, you wouldn't do that. You, you wouldn't." _please say no_, Rika thought, _please, say no. He has to say no._ Rika had felt almost sick when those words had been said. But she didn't know why.

Quietly the Doctor spoke, "she wasn't lying. I did."

"What?" Rika felt like, like- something tiny inside her died with those words.

The Doctor turned to face her, " she wasn't lying. I- I committed genocide against my own people."

"Why?"

'Their was a war. The last great time was. We were losing. Everyone was losing and I was the only one who could end it."

For some reason the fact that there was a war didn't surprise her, "so, so does that mean they're all dead? You whole species?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes," He looked at Rika, "you're crying." That was a bit odd the Doctor thought. None of his other companions had cried when he told them. Attempted to be sympathetic? Yes. But cried? No.

Rika reached up and felt her face, "oh, um," crying? Why was she crying? It was horrible yes, but it didn't really affect her, except she felt like it _did, _"I um, uh,"

Rika fumbled in her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and started flipping through it. The Doctor looked over her shoulder,

"You're a good artist." he commented. Rika looked up,

"Thanks."

The Doctor stared at the picture the book was open too -it was possibly she could have drawn that if she had accessed the TARDIS data banks but he would know if Rika had and- their was a date in the corner.

"Rika, this is important," the Doctor said

Rika stood up and turned to him, " what is?"

"Do you know the date? I mean what was the date when you first ended up here?"

"Why is that important?"

"It just is."

"Umm, I'm not sure, late December I think,"

"What year?"  
"2012."

"Your sure?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get cleaned if you don't mind."

"Um yeah, would you mind I borrowed you sketchbook to look at? You're an excellent artist."

Rika shrugged and handed it to him," sure. I'm gonna go now. See ya later."

Rika wandered off into the TARDIS leaving the Doctor staring at the open page of the book. It was impossible. Completely impossible for Rika to have drawn a picture of Adric dated June 2011.


End file.
